


Percussion

by Anguis



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anguis/pseuds/Anguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master can barely remember a time before the drums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percussion

The Master can barely remember a time before the drums, the relentless drums that haunt his every waking moment and echo through his dreams (what few he has, sleep is hard to come by). He wishes he could lose himself in those memories, but the drums always follow. They whisper to him, tell him to hurt and kill. He has long since given up resisting their song. He wonders how his past self, the one from before the drums, would feel about who he is now. He thinks he knows.


End file.
